Step into the bad side
by shar2
Summary: blue is tired of nice boys she wants a badass
1. whats pimpin

Step in to the bad side 

It was blues day off she was relaxing inside the backyard with magenta.

"hey magenta you remember red puppy you know that fool cheated on me with shovel"

"what aint shovel a boy…….. See I told you not to go with those pretty boys…..see now me and green puppy we still going together you know why cause he is a badass"

Blue thought about that magenta was right blue need a bad ass boy but who theirs no one blue could remember.

Just then blue heard a ruffle in the bushes and out pooped a little black puppy.

"yo was sup ladies how yall doing I see yall lookin sexy all hell especially you little blue mamma."

Blue closely examined this little black puppy he had on sunglasses a bandana and timberlands. He was looking fly as hell oh yeah.

"So little mamma what your name"

"Blue"

"So blue you mind if I spend the night im running from the cops got busted for breaking out of d-block"

This was blues lucky day she thought of course he could stay


	2. no

blue was in the kicthen making kool-aid for black puppy

"here black puppy how this"

"damn little mama you trynna kill me this is green kool aid green damn go make me red"

"yes sir"

blue comes back with red koolaid

"hows this"

"thats cool"

blue and black sit down and start talking

"so little mama where you from"

"atlanta"

"oh you from the atl"

"yeah"

"oh that cool so any way little mama how dis you lookin hot and sexy so you wanna be wit a real gangsta shorty"

"fosho"

"cool"

blue and black kiss for like a good 5 minutes and end up on the floor when magenta and green puppy walk in

magenta says"blue i need to talk to you now"

"what is is'  
green puppy and black puppy walk away

"ok so magneta whats to emergency"

magenta starts crying

"blue i'm,im ,im"

"magenta whats wrong"

"im pregnant" 


	3. tell him

blue was just shocked at the news that magenta was pregnant

"magenta what the your pregnant"

magenta began to cry while blue continued to go off

"what the hell is wrong with you you cant take care of no baby"

magenta stopped crying

"blue im sorry girl"

blue fanally cought her breath

"o.k o.k magenta ummmmm does green puppy know?"

"no"

"well your going to have to tell him"

"i know"

blue and magenta stared over to the corner of the yard and saw green by the bar getting drunk

magenta walked over their to talk to him

"ummmm baby green puppy?"

"whats up shorty"

"green puppy i have something to tell you and you promise not to get made"

"what"

"im pregnant"

"what girl your pregnant what the hell"

"im im im sorry but you are the dad"

"ok girl so what we gonna do bout this i i i dont know" 


	4. Homie dont play that

Magenta and Green puppy were silent for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only a few seconds. 

"im not sure"

"well umm baby I mean did cho get one of them pregnant sticks or something"

Magenta was angered by green puppy dissing her like that

"why is you trynna play me like dat son thinking I don't know when my ass is pregnant or not hell no homie don't play that shit"

"eh why is you getting on my bitch I aint do shit to you yo ass need to go take a Midol or some shit"

"Midol! Midol! Boy I know you did not just say that nigga I am pregnant their aint no Midol I cant even get on the rag no more what yo ass need to do is go back to school and learn some health shit"

"fuck you then"

"that's what got us into this mess in the first place"

Green puppy and magenta stormed away in opposite direction. They were mad as hell.

Meanwhile…….

Blue and black were busy getting their freak on until….

"OH OH OH OH yessssss OOHoh black puppy I love you"

Everything stopped

"what the fuck" black puppy asked

""baby what's wrong"

"don't baby me bitch what the hell did you just say to me"

"nothing"

"bitch don't be acting like you didn't say something about nothing when I know you said something"

"what?"

"bitch why the hell did you jus say the L-word"

"im-im -im sorry I didn't mean it really"

""man fuck it I need a drink"

Black puppy walked away. Soon he saw green puppy dinking his as off at the bar.

"eh nigga what's up with you" black puppy asked

"man my girl iz pregnant"

"damn that's some heavy shit"

"sho"

"so yo im thinking about starting my own business……probably in sales"

"for real what kinda sales"

"ho sales"

"that's some gangsta shit"


End file.
